Sugar Baby
by Sweetencore
Summary: Otanjoubi Omedeto, Blood Tears. Seu presente de aniversário. PWP, 3x4, Pós War.... Espero que gostem


Sugar Baby Por Sweetencore

:3 :3 :3

Gênero: PWP (precisa dizer mais alguma coisa)  
Pares: 3x4 (Meu primeiro)  
Notas: OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU (feliz aniversário), BLOOD TEARS 34! YAY! Demorou, mas chegou. Aqui está meu presentinho. Espero que você goste. Te adoro muito, e por favor, devolva meu cérebro. Toda essa semelhança física, psicológica e intelectual enche o saco... MAS É LEGAL! E lembre-se... o meu é dia três... para piorar a situação da semelhança, meu aniversário é só dez dias depois do seu... e ainda temos a mesma idade... saco!

:3 :3 :3

Os grãos de arroz caiam sobre suas cabeças e os sorrisos das pessoas ao seu redor fizeram seus próprios aumentarem.

Depois de tanto tempo eles podiam, finalmente, ter a paz que desejavam. Não demorara muito para que eles ficassem juntos, assim como seus amigos. Acenou para eles do outro lado do pátio enquanto desciam as escadas em direção ao carro.

Duo e Heero devolveram o aceno, vendo Trowa e Quatre entrarem no carro, que rapidamente saiu, os levando para a sua festa de casamento.

Casamento. Que palavra maravilhosa. Olhou para o marido ao seu lado, que estava o encarando.

- Você está feliz, Trowa?

- Extremamente. – ele sorriu e se aproximou mais do latino.

Ele também estava feliz. Muito.

:3 :3 :3

A festa havia sido uma das mais animadas que ele já havia visto, mas havia sido extremamente cansativa, e foi com felicidade e satisfação que três horas depois ele estava em um avião, com Trowa o envolvendo em seus braços.

Duas horas depois eles chegaram ao seu destino, que por sinal envolvia praias, sol, e muito protetor solar. Mas aquilo não importava naquele momento. O que importava é que eles estavam dentro do elevador, seguindo para a cobertura, onde passariam sua primeira noite de casados. E foi com extrema surpresa que quando as portas do elevador se abriram, Quatre se sentiu carregado por Trowa, como qualquer noiva em sua primeira noite de lua-de-mel.

Trowa abriu a porta do quarto com o cartão eletrônico, a empurrando com os pés, tomando todo o cuidado com o anjo loiro que estava em seu colo.

Não pararam para notar a decoração do quarto. A única coisa que importava naquele momento era a enorme cama de casal no centro do quarto, sendo erguida por um patamar mais alto, criando um ar sensual ao móvel.

Trowa depositou Quatre cuidadosamente sobre o colchão macio, vendo o sorriso se formar no rosto de Quatre, que por sinal, estava carregado de luxúria. Não falou nada. Palavras não eram necessárias naquele momento.

Teve o cuidado de se ajoelhar na cama, sendo acolhido entre as pernas de Quatre. Se inclinou sobre o loiro, beijando sua boca de modo quase desesperado. As mãos de Quatre agarraram a nuca do moreno, cravando suas unhas lá, ao mesmo tempo que acariciava os fios macios do cabelo de Trowa.

O moreno desceu sua boca pelo pescoço de Quatre, chegando até a curva do pescoço, começando a lambê-la e a chupá-la como se fosse a última coisa que faria em sua vida. Os gemidos de Quatre começaram a se soltar, incentivando Trowa a continuar.

As mãos ágeis do moreno deslizaram até os botões da camisa de Quatre, desabotoando o primeiro e explorando o lugar descoberto com sua língua, abandonando o pescoço alvo.

Os gemidos de Quatre aumentavam à medida que seus botões iam sendo desabotoados e a língua atrevida brincava com o pedaço de pele recém descoberto. Logo, o pedaço de pano que cobria o tórax de Quatre foi abandonado em um canto do quarto, dando espaço para que a mão de Trowa brincasse com um dos mamilos enquanto o outro era praticamente devorado.

- Ah, Trowa! Ahhh... ahh... hnn...

- Não está agüentando, meu anjinho?

- Ahhhhhhh... – gemeu alto quando Trowa deu um forte apertão em seu mamilo esquerdo. As mãos urgentes de Quatre fizeram o favor de abrir sua própria calça, contando com a ajuda de Trowa para retirá-la, e em poucos minutos, o loirinho estava nu sob o corpo maior, soltando gemidos alucinados.

Passou a mão sobre o corpo de Trowa, se irritando com a barreira imposta pelos tecidos das roupas.

- Vai continuar vestido por muito tempo?

- Isso depende.

- Depende de quê?

- De quanto tempo você demora para tirar minhas roupas. – o loiro sentou-se na cama imediatamente, fazendo com que seu hálito quente tocasse a pele da barriga de Trowa ainda coberta pelas roupas, uma vez que o moreno continuava ajoelhado. As mãos dele viajaram até o cós da calça de Trowa, tirando a camisa do moreno de dentro da mesma. Abriu os botões lentamente, começando pelos de baixo, lambendo a pele que era exposta, atento a todo tipo de reação que viesse do moreno. A boca de Trowa estava ligeiramente aberta e ele soltava gemidos baixos. Quatre tirou completamente a camisa de Trowa, abaixando seus lábios logo em seguida, seguindo para a calça do moreno. Abaixou o zíper da calça do latino com a boca, vendo, logo em seguida, a cueca preta de Trowa que escondia o grande membro. Lambeu o membro sobre a peça, sentindo Trowa abrir mais a boca, tentando buscar ar para seus pulmões. Suas mãos encontraram a cabeça de Quatre e em um só movimento empurrou a cabeça do loiro de encontro à sua virilha, fazendo o loiro entender o que ele queria.

Quatre nada falou, mas um sorriso extremamente malicioso tomou conta de seu rosto.

Estava na hora de torturar alguém.

O moreno o ajudou a tirar suas próprias calças junto com a cueca negra, deixando o grande membro exposto à Quatre.

Quatre envolveu o pênis de Trowa com sua mão, apertando ligeiramente, fazendo Trowa soltar um pequeno grito. Ele torturou o latino, tampando com seu dedo a glande ao mesmo tempo em que acariciava a extensão do membro do moreno, fazendo-o soltar pequenos gemidos. Ele passou a distribuir pequenas lambidas pelo membro grosso, fazendo o os pulmões de Trowa se contraírem devido à falta de ar.

O loiro tirou o dedo da glande e sem aviso nenhum ele envolveu o membro do moreno com sua boca, fazendo-o gritar.

Ele chupou o membro de Trowa com força extrema, sentindo o membro grosso bater em sua garganta. Não demorou muito para que o corpo de Trowa apresentasse os espasmos característicos do pré gozo.

O moreno empurrou a cabeça de Quatre para longe, fazendo-o abandonar seu membro. Quatre caiu deitado na cama, sentindo a excitação percorrer seu corpo devido o olhar predador de Trowa.

O latino sentou-se em seu abdômen e lambeu seus próprios lábios. Aquela seria uma boa noite.

- Quanto tempo você agüenta, loirinho?

- Me teste. – Trowa não esperou que Quatre falasse outra vez. Ele se posicionou entre as pernas do loiro, explorando o lugar com seus dedos até achar a entrada apertada de Quatre. Sem aviso nenhum, ele o penetrou com seu dedo, fazendo Quatre soltar um grito alto.

- Você não vai agüentar muito tempo.

- Quer apostar como vai ser você a implorar para me possuir. – o loiro contraiu sua entrada e suas paredes internas esmagaram o dedo de Trowa, que apenas soltou um pequeno gemido. O moreno logo substituiu seu dedo por três, fazendo Quatre gemer, o moreno mexia seus dedos em movimentos circulares e Quatre gemia mais alto. Ele estava quase começando a ceder, mas foi quando Trowa tocou fortemente sua próstata com seus dedos que ele desistiu. – Ahhh! Me possua. Agora.

- Eu disse, não disse. – o moreno posicionou seu membro duro na entrada de Quatre e começou a penetrá-lo lentamente. O loiro gemia alto, se empurrando, tentando se empalar completamente no membro de Trowa, mas o moreno não permitia e o segurava fortemente pela cintura. O moreno se colocou inteiramente dentro de Quatre, dando um tempo para que ele se acostumasse com seu tamanho.

Depois de um tempo, o moreno começou a se mover dentro de Quatre, inicialmente de forma calma, mas quando sentiu a necessidade invadir seu corpo e o de Quatre, ele passou a se mover de forma rápida e forte, quase brutal.

Quatre envolveu o pescoço de Trowa com suas mãos, o trazendo para mais perto. Envolveu a cintura do moreno com suas pernas, fazendo o membro do mesmo entrar mais fundo dentro de si, tocando sua próstata.

- AHHHHH! – ele gritou, incitando Trowa a continuar. As estocadas continuaram tão fortes quanto as anteriores. Os espasmos do orgasmo já se espalhavam por seus corpos e com um grito, os dois alcançaram o orgasmo ao mesmo tempo. – TROWAAAAA!

- QUATREEEEEEE! Ahhhh! – um Trowa ofegante se apoiou ao lado da cabeça de Quatre, ainda dentro dele. Ele parou por um tempo, tentando recuperar o ar perdido naquele orgasmo maravilhoso. Ele observou Quatre e ele estava do mesmo jeito que ele: o corpo suado, sem ar, os cabelos grudados na testa e seu corpo estava mole. Trowa se retirou de dentro do loiro, dando uma lambida na poça de sêmen que se acumulava no abdômen do árabe. – Isso foi... wow!

- Completamente.

- Esse foi um começo maravilhoso para o nosso casamento.

- Se todas as noites forem assim, eu não vou agüentar.

- Então é melhor começar a treinar... eu te amo, Quatre. – o moreno disse, colocando-se em cima do loiro, o beijando.

- Também te amo, Trowa.

- E aí, pronto para outra?

OWARI

Ta aí, Blood. Sua fic de aniversário.

Você tá ficando velha, hein, tomodachi! Espero que você tenha gostado. Agora só no natal, viu. Ah, e é bom eu receber uma fic de aniversário também, caso contrário eu vou te matar. 


End file.
